


Firsts

by raphae11e



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cyborgs, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Frottage, I dunno lots of other minor things, I'm kind of surprised???, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Topping from the Bottom, and cyborg sex huehue, wow first one in the ship tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/pseuds/raphae11e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Václav gets to know his newest customer, Adam Jensen, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: after meeting Václav Koller in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, my first thought was: "You know what? Jensen needs some happiness in his life. He needs a cute augmented boyfriend. Who also happens to be his mechanic." So then this happened, and I hope someone enjoys it because come on. Cyborg boyfriends? One of them is huge and intimidating and the other one is small and nerdy? Guys. I can't be the only one here.

Václav doesn’t know what to expect when he first agrees to meet with Adam Jensen concerning his _unique_ augmentations. He’s heard of the man before, briefly, usually mentioned on the lips of Dvali thugs with either a touch of disgust or a touch of fear. As if the man would simply materialize out of thin air at the sound of his name. The thought makes Václav huff out a laugh as he rearranges his workplace for the day, sifting through piles of tools to find the ones he may need to fix up someone like Jensen.

To be perfectly honest, he won’t know what he’ll need until he actually sees the Interpol agent’s augs. _And get my hands on them, too_ , he thinks wistfully. Based on what he could gather from their infolink conversation, Jensen’s augs are some of the most advanced he will ever see. Try as he might to remain calm for the upcoming meeting, Václav feels himself practically buzzing with excitement.

“Koller?”

The mechanic jumps, almost loses his grip on the biocell he’s holding. “Adam Jensen?” he replies, addressing one of the monitors above his head. It shows the camera feed from outside his lab’s hidden door. The blurry figure (he really needs to get that monitor fixed, damnit) on the screen nods. “Come in, come in!”

As the doors open and Václav steps out to meet his newest customer, the first thing he’s struck by is how _huge_ Jensen is. He stands at least a head taller than Václav himself, all dark leather and dark hair, stubble framing his sharp jaw. It’s easy to see now why some of the Dvali fear him; he strikes an intimidating figure. An intimidating, handsome figure. Jensen tilts his head in greeting, his shades flashing orange in the low light. “Hey.” Though he's clearly trying to be friendly, his voice still has a growl to it, and Václav feels a shiver run down his spine.

It takes a moment to formulate a proper answer to the greeting. Shit, why is his voice refusing to work the way he wants it to. “...Hello!” Václav finally manages. He turns away from Jensen, mostly to avoid embarrassing himself further, and beckons for him to follow. “Welcome to the lab. This is where all the _real_ shit gets done. My store upstairs is mostly a front.”

“Wise choice, considering your line of work.”

“Yeah you aren’t kidding, man. I may be in the good graces of the gangs around here, but who knows when they’re gonna decide that those graces don’t matter anymore, eh?” He jerks a thumb across his throat, mimics the sound of a neck breaking. He hopes his first impression isn’t too shitty. That he doesn’t seem as nervous to Jensen as he actually feels. _Fuck._ “Anyway, so you’re here for what? Any fixes?”

“No fixes. Just a check up. But I figure that if I do need anything taken care of in the future, you’ll be the one to come to?”

 _Oh absolutely._ “Sure thing, man. More business is always better. And from what you said in our call, you’ve got some amazing tech. Speaking of-” He stops next to the operating chair in the center of the lab, patting it fondly. “You wanna let me look at those augs of yours? I have to know how you tick if you want my help in the future.”

Jensen gives him another nod and shrugs his trenchcoat off to reveal his tactical vest underneath. Then he removes the vest as well and Václav allows himself a small gasp.

The jet black of Adam’s augments flashes under the bright light above them, whirring as he flexes his fingers. His arms are artificial all the way up to his shoulders, where the black gives way to pale skin. There are bits of silver mixed in too, most likely ports or bolts to keep things in place, that glint as he moves. Václav feels like his own augments pale in comparison. Not to mention the parts of Jensen that are still flesh and blood: his slim hips and flat but clearly muscled stomach, the tendons that stand out in his neck when he turns to look at Václav. He knows from their infolink discussion that Jensen’s legs are also augmented all the way up to his thighs, which is not helping him keep his cool. Not one bit.

Before he’s able to catch himself, Václav lets out a low whistle. “Beautiful.” Jensen quirks an eyebrow at that, and the mechanic swears he can see a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. _Damn. We only just met and this guy is gonna be the death of me._

\---

Much to Václav’s relief, the two of them get along surprisingly well after their meeting. Sometimes he sees Jensen on a weekly basis, when he comes in after getting scuffed up during a mission. Other times he doesn’t see the man for months, and when he finally comes back he sometimes seems a little worse for wear. Václav tries his hardest to keep up the casual facade, and succeeds a large majority of the time. Except maybe when Jensen strips off his shirt or pants to give him access to his augments. Or when he smiles at Václav’s (embarrassingly frequent) monologues about how Jensen, my man, you wouldn’t _believe_ what crazy shit I tested out today with some of these parts I found.

He tries as hard not to seem desperate, he really does. He’s not entirely sure that he’s bad at hiding it; Adam is just better at noticing it than Václav realizes. Which is why one day, while he’s working on a loose coolant tube in one of Jensen’s arms, he is wholly unprepared for the conversation that follows.

“Hey, Václav?” That alone catches his attention. Regardless of their friendship, the Interpol agent isn’t exactly one for first name bases.

“Yeah?”

“Would you maybe want to get dinner together sometime?”

Václav freezes with one hand halfway to his work table, ready to grab another wrench. He looks up and blinks owlishly, realizing with a start that Adam has retracted his shades, his bright gold eyes fixed on the mechanic’s face. _Wait, what?_ “Dinner?” he echoes. There’s a tense pause before he continues cautiously, “As in… a date?”

The slight smile gracing Jensen’s lips only grows. “Yeah,” he replies nonchalantly. He turns to face forward again, his shades sliding back into place with a quiet hiss. “That alright with you? I found a pretty nice place near Palisade station the other night.”

Václav allows himself a grin, unable to contain his enthusiasm. “Absolutely, man! I’d love to. Shit, I can’t believe you're asking _me_.”

That gets a laugh out of Jensen, a quiet, rumbling sound that makes his heart beat a little faster. “Good to hear you're interested, then.” The words sound a bit like teasing. Maybe Václav’s interest had been more transparent than he'd thought.

At this point, though, he can't exactly bring himself to care.

\---

Their first date is only one of many, and Václav finds himself looking forward to seeing Jensen more than any of his other clients. Not that he has a problem with that. Neither, it seems, does Jensen; one day the man had actually stopped by just to visit. No recalibrating or fixing to do. Nothing. When Václav had asked why he had stopped by, Adam had only shrugged and replied, “I wanted to see how you were doing.” As if that were the most natural thing in the world. As if it didn’t make Václav’s heart jump into his throat. Damn, he had it bad.

Today, however, there’s a purpose to their meeting. During his last excursion Jensen had somehow managed to bust open the knuckles of his left hand, leaving its exposed wires to spark and fizz in the open air. The man almost looks sheepish when he offers up his arm for inspection. Václav makes a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat as he turns the hand in his own.

“Shit, Jensen. I mean I know I told you to have fun with your augs and all, but I didn’t mean you could pull stunts like _this_.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” The defensive way the comment is delivered makes Václav snort. “Things just got a little… complicated during my last assignment.”

“I know, I know. Here, come sit.”

Once Jensen is in the operating chair, Václav sets to work on fixing his broken knuckles. A companionable silence settles over them, and for once the mechanic doesn’t feel the need to fill that silence with small talk. It’s a relatively simple fix, anyway, and in about thirty minutes the shiny, black surface of the hand is as good as new. “There, done.”

Adam sits forward and flexes his hand, then his whole arm. The way his synthetic muscles bunch up as he moves is ridiculously distracting, and Václav has to fight to tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Thanks, Koller.”

Václav waves a hand dismissively. “No problem. Just be more careful with this tech, yeah?” As he speaks he grabs hold of Jensen’s hand again, turning it so the palm is facing up. He rubs a thumb across the sensor pads there, feels the fingers twitch in response. “It’s part of you. You don’t want to fuck it up too badly.”

There’s a pause that seems to last for ages before Jensen finally moves. The fingers of his free hand find their way under Václav’s jaw and suddenly he finds himself meeting Jensen’s gold eyes again. Despite the artificial glow they emanate, something about them seems soft. “I’ll be more careful.” Then Jensen is leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Chaste, and yet as soon as their mouths meet Václav is opening his eagerly, running his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip. He tastes like bourbon and smells vaguely of metal and cigarette smoke, and Václav only has a moment to think _damn, those things should_ not _be such a turn on,_ before they’re pulling apart. He feels more out of breath than he has any right to, considering how quick the kiss was, but he’s breathless all the same and Jensen is _grinning_ at him.

“Fuck,” Václav mutters, feeling a smile growing on his own face too. “Okay. Alright, good.” He sits back, moving to clean up his workplace. “But if you being reckless results in stuff like _that_ , maybe I won’t mind so much.”

\---

The next day Jensen calls his infolink to let him know he’ll be away for at least a week on his next assignment. Václav doesn’t think anything of it; long missions are a given for someone as well equipped as Adam, especially since he’s the only augmented member on his task force.

He starts to think something of it when that week turns into two, and then into a whole month. He’d like to think that he’s not the type to worry, but that doesn’t stop his heart from leaping every time he receives a call, expecting to hear Jensen on the other end. _Something important must have come up_ , Václav tells himself. _That’s all._ He even goes through the trouble of cleaning his workshop, something he normally doesn’t bother with.

As he’s organizing his spare parts for what feels like the fifth time that day, he hears a knock at his door. When he looks up at his camera feed he sees a muddled black shape on the monitor.

“Jensen?” he says aloud. Hurrying to the door, he opens it to find that his assumption was correct- but then the reality of the situation hits him.

Adam is hunched forward, his arms drawn up around his waist in a way that makes him look significantly smaller than normal. Blood cakes the left side of his head and one of the lenses in his shades is shattered, revealing one eye with its pupil blown wide.

“Václav,” he says faintly, his voice hoarse. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” the mechanic replies. He can feel a sort of panic rising in his chest and he clamps down on it, refuses to lose his composure. “Fuck, Jensen, what happened?” He walks as close to Adam’s side as he can, carefully situating him in the operating chair.

“I, ah,” Jensen stops, swallows thickly before he can continue. He looks incredibly pale under the garish light of Václav’s workshop. “Ran into some trouble at the tail end of the investigation. I was attacked.”

“No shit.” Václav grips Jensen’s bearded jaw in his hand, turns his head so he can see the expression in the man’s eyes. They look unfocused and glassy, the LED lights in them flashing frantically. “Adam, I think you have a concussion. You can't pass out, okay?” He tries to say the words firmly, as if simply willing Jensen to stay awake will make him do so.

Adam nods almost imperceptibly. “It was that Harvester case,” he continues, elaborating on his earlier statement. “The one who targets augs. Should've… should've been more careful while searching for evidence.” The hand around his torso tightens and he winces, drawing Václav’s attention lower.

“Your side,” he says, reaching down to tug at Adam’s scuffed tactical vest. “I need to see it.”

Almost reluctantly, Jensen sits forward and opens his vest, his fingers fumbling over the clasps. Once the thing is off it becomes remarkably clear what the problem is: along the left side of his ribcage an angry splotch of color is blooming, and to Václav it almost looks like an electrical burn. “What’s this from?” he asks, fingers curling over Jensen’s bicep, trying to provide another sensation for him to focus on, one that isn’t painful.

“Looked like a cattle prod, or a stun gun.” Adam huffs out a laugh, even though his expression tightens at the movement. “Probably one that sends out an electrical burst strong enough to incapacitate.”

Václav swears under his breath, turning away to sift through a drawer full of medical supplies. He may deal mainly in augments, but with the dangerous connections he has to the Dvali, it can’t hurt to keep first aid materials on hand. “You’re lucky you were wearing that vest. It blocked part of the charge,” he explains. He pulls out some bandages and a bottle of salve. “If you hadn’t had it on, he would’ve knocked you out cold.” _And then you wouldn’t be here speaking to me right now_ , he adds mentally, trying not to dwell on the thought.

There’s a noncommittal grunt in response as Jensen leans back in the chair again. He’s looking more tired by the second, but his eyes widen suddenly as Václav starts liberally applying salve to the burn. He lets out a hiss through clenched teeth, tightens his grip on the operating chair enough that the metal groans under his augmented fingers.

“Hey, hey, don’t go fucking up my chair with that super strength of yours,” Václav jokes. He’s sure he’s doing a lousy job of lightening the mood, but at least conversation gives them both something to focus on. Especially since Adam is already having trouble staying awake.

Jensen doesn’t respond to the comment and the next few minutes pass in relative silence, until Václav delicately places a bandage over the ever growing bruise and steps back.

“That’s the most I can do. Does it feel any better?”

“A bit,” Jensen grinds out. He finally releases his grip on the chair, and Václav notes, not without amusement, the slight dents that are left behind. “Can I lie down?”

The request is made so wearily that Václav can’t help but take pity on him. “Sure, man, sure. But you can’t fall asleep, got it? I’m sure you’ve had a concussion before, so you’ll remember that falling asleep is basically _asking_ your system to shut down.” He helps Jensen up out of the chair, directing him towards a ratty looking couch he keeps in the back of the workshop. “I’ve dealt with situations like that before and it is _not_ pretty. The last thing I want is to have that happen to you.”

Once Adam is situated on the couch he seems to relax. Despite how tired he still looks his eyes are beginning to clear, the pupils shrinking and focusing as he turns to look at his mechanic. “No sleeping,” he repeats, smiling faintly. “I know, Václav.”

“Good. Well I’ll just, uh…” He jabs his thumb back towards the desk full of spare parts he’s halfway through organizing. “Get some work done,  I guess.”

“Stay.” Václav has heard Jensen use that soft tone on more than one occasion, but for some reason it always catches him off guard. Maybe because it’s so at odds with the man’s appearance, the sharp lines of his face and the cold glint of his augments. “Talking will help to keep me awake.”

He shrugs, trying not to appear too excited about that proposition. “You do have a point.” Dragging a dented metal chair over from the corner, Václav takes a seat next to the couch, rests his elbows on his knees, and tries desperately not to fidget under Jensen’s golden gaze.

“...Last time I was here, you mentioned working with a pressure regulator,” Adam prompts him after a moment. “How’d that go?”

“Oh!” The fact that Jensen even remembered something like that is enough to make Václav smile broadly. “Well you see, it actually has numerous functions I think can be expanded upon…”

Though he knows he’s going on a bit of a tangent, he spends a good part of the next hour talking about the projects he’s been working on, and their conversation only branches out from there. At first Jensen seems content to just listen, nodding his head and smiling slightly whenever Václav becomes particularly enthused with a certain topic. Soon he seems well enough to make comments himself, and by the time the conversation reaches a lull his expression is no longer tight with pain, though he still looks fatigued.

“Well,” Václav says at length. “At least  your concussion wasn’t that serious. You already look better.”

Adam makes a noise of agreement. “Still feel like I could sleep for a week, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t blame you. But it’s only been an hour, man. I think you need to wait a little longer than that.” The only response he receives is a frustrated groan. “Don’t give me that. I’m just trying to help.” Václav gives a halfhearted smile. “I worry about you, you know? It’s my job to. You’re my patient, I’m your mechanic.”

Shifting his weight on the couch so he’s propped up against the pillows, Jensen smirks at him. “ _Just_ my mechanic, huh?” he teases. “I see.”

“You know what I mean!” Václav shoves at one of Adam’s arms gently, rolls his eyes. The fact that Jensen can act this difficult and still look hot while doing it is beyond unfair. “You’re so fucking coy.” Before he can lose his nerve he leans over and presses a firm kiss to the man’s lips, one hand resting gently against Jensen’s firm chest.

It’s not that they haven’t kissed multiple times before, or even gone a bit further than that, but something about this moment seems different. As the kiss deepens Václav feels a hand snake around his waist and come to rest at the small of his back, and the sensation sends a shiver up his spine. _Damn. He can take me apart so fucking easily._ He pulls away just enough to meet Jensen’s eyes, their pupils dark for an entirely different reason now.

“I think I know a way to keep you awake,” Václav murmurs, a grin growing on his face. He slides his hand to the middle of Jensen’s chest, rubs his thumb against one of the ports there, feels his boyfriend (his _boyfriend_ , he realizes) shudder at the touch.

“I can see that,” replies Adam. The hand at Václav’s back slides down to cup his ass, pushing gently, coaxing him onto the couch. “And I am _perfectly_ okay with whatever you have planned.”

Václav moves to sit astride Jensen’s thighs. The grin on his face feels hungry now and he wastes no time in rocking his hips, feeling the body beneath him move in response. “Good to hear.” Though he loves the banter they have going on, he realizes he would much prefer to _act_ ; he bends down to kiss Adam a second time, making a pleased noise in the back of his throat when their tongues meet.

The kiss moves from lazy to heated fairly quickly, Jensen’s hands moving impatiently over his spine, his ass, his thighs. For someone who normally seems so detached, Václav is amazed by how expressive Adam is in situations like this. He buries his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, and when those hands make their way back up to grab at his ass he bites down, hard. A groan seeps into the air and _fuck_ , that noise _does_ things to him. Makes him feel drugged. It’s not an unpleasant sensation.

“Shirt off,” Jensen growls in his ear. Václav is all too eager to oblige, sitting back and shrugging off both his coat and his flannel button down, letting them slide to the floor. He’s about to lean forward again when Adam reaches up, rubbing up over Václav’s torso until he reaches his nipples, brushing his thumbs over them teasingly.

“Fuck,” Václav breathes, inhaling sharply, watching as those gold eyes in front of him become hooded with pleasure. His hips twitch forward and he feels his trapped cock brush against the already sizeable bulge in Jensen’s pants. Both of them groan, one of them an octave lower than the other. “Pants, too.”

He stands up and shimmies out of his jeans first, allowing his partner room to move. As Jensen kicks off his shoes and pants Václav sees him wince, one hand flitting briefly against his side.

“Hey.” Adam looks up, his expression a bit pained. “It’s not too much, is it? I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

To Václav’s surprise, the man chuckles at that. “I’ve had worse,” he says reassuringly. Then his eyes darken, roving up and down the mechanic’s body. “Besides, I think your plan is working. Wouldn’t want to stop now, right?”

He can feel himself flushing under the attention, the way Jensen looks at him so attentively. It makes his breath catch in his throat, and he reaches down to tug his underwear off too before returning to his seat on his boyfriend’s lap. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees breathlessly.

Adam is still wearing his boxers, so Václav slides his fingers under the waistband and tugs them down slowly. When they’re finally down around Jensen’s thighs he sighs appreciatively; his cock is perfectly curved, thick, flushed an almost pretty shade of pink. Václav takes it in hand, rubbing his thumb just under its head. He hears a strangled noise above him as the cock twitches in response to his touch, flexing against Jensen’s flat belly. He feels lightheaded just looking at it.

“Václav, can you-” There’s a whirring noise as augmented fingers grasp at the fabric of the couch. When Václav looks up he’s struck by the blush staining Adam’s high cheekbones. As their eyes meet it only seems to grow, creeping its way down the man’s neck and onto his chest. He looks just as drugged as Václav feels.

“Can I what?” he asks slyly, pulling his hands away from Adam’s cock. Václav swears he can hear the man groan frustratedly at that. Making a show of sitting back, stretching languidly, his hips rocking ever so slightly. Just enough to be a tease.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Come _closer_ ,” he insists. His hands flex open and closed, as if he’s deciding whether or not he should just reach out and _drag_ Václav closer. He starts to do just that, but before he can get too far Václav stops him with a hand on his chest.

“No, no, stay still.” Reluctantly Adam leans back again, hissing as the burned part of his torso is strained. “You’re going to aggravate the wound if you do that. Not exactly my idea of a good time, hm?” Václav grins. “I’ll do all the work.” He shuffles forward just enough to take both of their cocks in his left hand, shivering as the cold metal of his palm wraps around hot flesh. Jensen seems to enjoy it just as much; he lets out an appreciative groan, his hips rolling up into the loose grip.

They stay like that for a moment, both of them perfectly content to just grind against each other, their skin becoming slick with sweat. Václav feels his thoughts beginning to blur, realizes that he’d be okay with rolling his hips, just like this, over and over until the two of them come. _Fuck, is that tempting,_ he thinks desperately, but against all odds he forces himself to stop. Jensen makes a noise that is very near a whine, not that the man would ever admit to it.

“Jensen,” Václav begins, rubbing a palm over the jut of the man’s hip. “Jensen, I want you to _fuck_ me.”

The confused look that crosses Adam’s face because wait, isn’t that what they’re already doing, is beyond endearing. Then the confusion is replaced with realization.

“Are you sure?” he asks. His voice is deep with lust, his eyes tracking every single one of Václav’s movements. “We’ve never-”

“Yes, absolutely.” The response spills out of his mouth so quickly that it makes him flush. Václav doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something so badly in his life. “Do I look unsure to you?” He grinds his hips down for added emphasis and Jensen growls.

Before Václav even finishes speaking, Adam is nodding his head. “Okay,” he says, and even _he_ sounds eager. Jensen _never_ sounds eager.

Václav grins at that and brings his right hand to his mouth, pressing his index and middle finger past his lips. The metallic taste of them floods his senses and he groans. Across from him Jensen is watching eagerly, his gold eyes bright and sharp, and when Václav opens his mouth wider to take the fingers in all the way to the knuckles, Adam swallows audibly.

“Fuck.” The muttered curse startles him and he lets his fingers fall from his mouth with a laugh.

“Enjoying yourself?” Václav asks as he leans forward, balancing himself with one hand on Jensen’s chest. Then his spit slicked fingers are pressing against his entrance, pressing _in_ , and he finds he doesn’t have any breath left to elaborate on the question.

Instantly Adam’s palms are pressing against the backs of his thighs, gripping at his ass, jet black thumbs rubbing firmly over the muscles there. “Yes,” he growls, and it takes Václav a moment to realize he’s responding to his question. Both of his fingers are completely inside him now; he risks pressing in a third, because even though his muscles are beginning to burn from the strain, Jensen is _definitely_ thicker than two fingers. He needs to be prepared.

Their lips meet for the first time in much too long, Adam’s stubble tickling at his face. As Václav scissors his fingers he moans short, breathless sounds, but before long he’s pulling his fingers out, desperate to get to the main event. It may not be enough preparation, truth be told, but he can’t bring himself to wait any longer.

“Ready?” He situates himself on Jensen’s lap, pressing one hand against the man’s abdomen and wrapping his other around his dick. Both of them inhale sharply, the anticipation nearly unbearable.

“Yeah. Just go sl-” Before he can get the full sentence out, Václav smirks at him and presses down _hard_ , Jensen’s cock sinking into him slowly but surely, reaching so deep that spots dance in front of his eyes. They moan together and everything’s so muddled in Václav’s head that he can’t separate one noise from the other.

“Slow?” Using the strength of his thighs to lift himself back up and then down, he manages a huff of breathless laughter. “I-I don’t think so.” He comes down again and again and Jensen’s normally stoic facade falls away slowly but surely. His eyes become hooded and his mouth falls open, panting out ragged breaths with every buck of his hips. At one particularly deep thrust Václav clenches his muscles around Jensen’s cock, feels it throb inside of him and Jensen moans _desperately,_ his augmented thighs shifting apart, searching for that perfect angle.

“You’re _tight_ ,” he grinds out, and if that comment doesn’t send heat roiling through Václav’s belly then he doesn’t know what will.

The grip Jensen has on his thighs quickly grows to be bruising, and he can almost feel the finger shaped marks beginning to bloom under those inhumanly strong hands. It’s an oddly satisfying thought. A thought that moves fluidly from “I want him to bruise me” to “ _I_ want to bruise _him_ ”. Václav leans forward, their bodies pressing against each other, and buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, peppering it with love bites. At this angle he can easily feel all the muscles moving beneath him, flexing and relaxing methodically.

At this angle Jensen also finally manages to hit that spot deep inside him and suddenly he’s seeing stars.

“Ahh, f-fuck-” The warmth pooling in his stomach is almost unbearable now, his legs giving out, unable to hold up his weight. Adam groans, clearly in agreement, gripping Václav’s hips and picking up the pace of his thrusts. Determined to bring Jensen down at the same time as him, Václav returns to sucking at the pale skin of the man’s throat.

Then through the haze of lust surrounding his mind he remembers something. He reaches forward, sliding his fingers under the nape of Adam’s neck, feeling for the spinal ports he knows are there. Václav finds them almost instantly, rubbing his thumb over them delicately, just a feather light touch. He has them too; he knows what sort of sensation feels best.

Jensen’s reaction is both endearing and ridiculously attractive; he gasps, letting out a quiet “ah-” before choking off, clearly overwhelmed. Pressing insistently back into the touch, his hips suddenly begin to stutter and Václav grins. _Almost there_.

“You’re gonna finish first,” he says, surprised at the edge in his own voice, sharp with lust. He puts all of his effort into taking Adam as deep as he can, despite the way his own body is tensing up, his dick drooling precum between them.

Almost on command, his boyfriend does just that. With one final sinuous roll of his hips Jensen freezes, his muscles, both artificial and organic, trembling. The hot, thick sensation of cum filling Václav’s insides send him over the edge too and he sees white, even though he knows for _sure_ that his eyes are screwed tightly shut.

There’s a long silence that follows as the two of them try to catch their breath. Though his body still feels boneless and sluggish Václav forces himself to sit up, taking in the mess of cum sticking to their stomachs, the sight of Jensen dazed and sated beneath him. Seeing the man so relaxed and content is an incredibly rare sight. He almost looks like a different person, his hair mussed and his eyes bright. They have that same softness to them now that Václav has only seen a handful of times before, but something about that look makes his heart flutter.

“So,” Václav huffs out, unable to stop a giddy smile from creeping its way onto his face. It’s apparently infectious, because the same sort of expression is starting to appear on Adam’s face too.

“Why the _fuck_ ,” Jensen starts, his voice hoarse, “didn’t we do that sooner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This was my first time writing anything Deus Ex related, so please let me know how it turned out. Jensen is hard to write because he's so taciturn, and Václav is hard to write because he's barely in the game. Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Also let me know if anyone is interested in some more Jensen related stuff. Specifically whump fic. Because I may or may not be willing to write that kind of thing. *finger guns*


End file.
